Skyclan's Journey
by Let The Wings Soar
Summary: Skyclan has been chased from the forest that has been their home for generations. Can Hailstorm help bring his clan to safety? Or will he too lose faith in Starclan? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Skyclan's Journey**

**A Warriors FanFic**

**By Jayfeathernya9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own this FanFic.**

Allegences

Leader

Cloudstar- Pale grey tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes.

Deputy

Buzzardtail - ginger tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat

Fawnstep - light brown tabby she-cat.

Warriors

Birdflight- light brown tabby she cat with long, fluffy fur and amber eyes.

Fernpelt- dark brown tabby she-cat

Mousefang - sandy colored she-cat

Nightfur- black tom

Hailstorm- grey and white flecked tom with brown ears and tail and yellow eyes

Lilyfur- pale cream and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Eagleclaw- dark brown and black tortoiseshell tom

Forestpelt- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprenticies

Featherpaw- white and grey tabby she cat with bright blue eyes

Oakpaw- black and white tom

Smallpaw- unnaturally small ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens

Poppytail- ginger and black patched she-cat (Leafkit and Barkkit)

Redwhisker- dark ginger she-cat with white paws

Wingsnow- beautiful grey she-cat

Kits

Leafkit- light brown tabby tom

Barkkit- black tom with amber eyes

Shadowkit- long furred dark grey taby tom

Leapkit- grey tom with black paws

Dapplekit- tortiseshell she-cat

Elders

Willowscar- pale ginger tabby she-cat with a long scar across her flank

Fallownose- brown tabby tom

Birchfang- black and white tom

**Chapter One**

Hailstorm crouched on a long, thick branch in a large oak tree. He padded slowly forward, stalking a large black and white bird. He crouched, preparing to pounce. He froze as the bird lifted its head, but then it went back to preening itself. He pushed off and came down on the bird. It screeched as his paws touched it, but it was too late. Hailstorm quickly silenced it with a swift bite.

"Nice catch!" Eagleclaw called from below. Hailstorm hopped down and blinked his thanks. Lilyfur purred as she dropped her catch at her paws. "I think we have enough. Lets go back." Hailstorm nodded and picked up his bird. He fell in step beside Lilyfur, happy to have his sister with him. It was Greenleaf, the most prey-rich season. There had been a lot of twolegs this year, but there was still plenty of prey.

They entered the camp and dropped their prey in the fresh kill pile. Hailstorm saw Cloudstar and Birdflight sharing tounges in the last rays of sun filtering through the trees. Eagleclaw padded over to a small group of chatting warriors. Lilyfur and Hailstorm padded over to a soft mossy patch where they usually ate. Hailstorm dropped his thrush and Lilyfur settled down with her blackbird. The sun warmed his pelt and he began to feel drowsy. When he finished he began to smooth Lilyfur's fur. She licked her paw and then began to groom Hailstorm's pelt. She picked out a bramble and flicked it away.

"Well, Pokeypelt, it seems you walked through some thorny bushes today."

Hailstorm flicked her nose with his tail tip. "You're one to talk, Tanglefur," he joked.

That night as Hailstorm curled up in his nest next to Lilyfur, he felt sure that everything was going to be perfect this Greenleaf.

**. . .**

The next morning Hailstorm was woken to join the dawn patrol. As he, Forestpelt, Eagleclaw, and Birdflight rounded the largest tree on the edge of their territory, Forestpelt abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Eagleclaw growled. Forestpelt pointed her tail toward several huge yellow monsters standing in the midst of the trees. They were still, but the smell of twolegs was fresh. Several trees lay, uprooted on the forest floor. Hailstorm could hear twolegs yelling to each other. The cats backed into the trees as several twolegs wearing brightly colored pelts came into the clearing. The pointed at some trees as one got into one of the monsters. It awoke with a roar and the twoleg yelled to the others. Hailstorm suppressed a yowl of alarm as the monster lurched forward and began to head for a tree.

A long arm reached from the monster and grabbed the tree with a strange, silver claw. It backed up and the arm lifted, pulling the tree right out of the ground. Hailstorm growled and quickly backed away. Eagleclaw turned to the others.

"We have to tell the clan!" Hailstorm nodded and they turned and fled to the camp.

The patrol burst into camp, which was now full of cats mulling around.

"Cloudstar! Cloudstar! Twolegs are pulling up trees!" Cloudstar came out and Birdflight hurried over. She quickly relayed what they had seen. Cloudstar thought for a moment, then jumped onto the highbranch. The clan didn't wait for his call, they quickly gathered below him.

"Cats of Skyclan, I have just been told by the dawn patrol of strange monsters pulling up trees from the ground down by the old oak at the edge of our territory. We have reason to worry, but will remain calm. A new patrol will be made, keeping a constant watch over the area. The first patrol will consist of Lilyfur, Mousefang, and Nightfur. A replacement will come for you at sunhigh.

The three cats nodded and quickly headed out. Hailstorm watched his sister go with worry. _I hope she'll be okay… _he thought.

Hailstorm spent the remainder of the day worrying, until Lilyfur came home unscathed. Her patrol reported more trees being pulled out, but only small ones. Hailstorm purred with relief. "I was so worried!"

Lilyfur flicked his flank with her tail tip. " I was fine. Don't worry!"

Hailstorm sighed. He heard Cloudstar talking to Fawnstep.

"Have you had any signs from Starclan?"

Fawnstep shook her head. "Not for many moons. But tomarrow is the half moon, perhaps they will tell me what to do then." Cloudstar nodded, satisfied. Hailstorm knew he would be anxiously awaiting the answer.

Lilyfur poked him in the shoulder. "Let's hunt." Hailstorm nodded and they padded out.

**. . .**

Buzzardtail nodded to Hailstorm. "You are to join the sunhigh watch patrol."

Hailstorm nodded. Buzzardtail looked around the camp. "You will go with Mousefang and Forestpelt on a hunting patrol. Be back before sunhigh to rest before going out again. You will lead both patrols." Hailstorm nodded, and Buzzardtail padded off to talk to Cloudstar. Hailstorm bounded over to Mousefang and Forestpelt.

"We're going hunting. We'll return by sunhigh to rest before taking up the watch patrol."

Forestpelt nodded and Hailstorm led them out of the camp. He decided to steer clear of the old oak and hunt closer to Thunderclan territory. Forestpelt padded up beside him.

"I think we're far enough," She meowed. Hailstorm nodded. He didn't want to leave the cover of the trees. Mousefang had stopped to stalk a chickadee, and Forestpelt slid silently into the trees. Hailstorm pricked his ears at the sound of nearby birdsong. He clawed swiftly up a birch and looked around.

He saw a thrush sitting on a thin branch in the next tree. Hailstorm dropped into a crouch and leapt into the tree. He landed lightly on a branch above the thrush. It stopped singing and froze. Hailstorm held his breath until the bird began singing again. He slid down the tree and lunged forward. With a quick bite he killed it.

As Hailstorm landed, he saw Mousefang carrying the chickadee and a squirrel in her jaws. Forestpelt came a moment later with a large blackbird. Hailstorm dropped his prey at his paws.

"Let's go back. We can hunt more on the way."

Mousefang and Forestpelt nodded and they headed back. Hailstorm caught another squirrel as they rounded the corner. It practically ran straight into his paws. They ducked into the camp and dropped their prey in the pile.

"Meet me here at sunhigh, okay?" Hailstorm meowed. The two warriors nodded.

Hailstorm padded over to the Warriors den. He wanted to find Lilyfur. Suddenly Fawnstep appeared infront of him. Hailstorm blinked in surprise.

"Sorry I surprised you….I was just checking for fleas." She meowed. Hailstorm snorted.

"You want fleas? Try the elders den."

Fawnstep flicked his nose with her tail. "On my way, _Hailstar_." She purred as she passed. Hailstorm watched her as she padded away. _It must be hard to be medicine cat, _he thought.

Lilyfur broke into his thoughts. "Hey, its sunhigh. You need to get going," she mewed. Hailstorm nodded and padded to the entrance of camp where Mousefang, Forestpelt, and Cloudstar were waiting. Cloudstar stood up.

"I decided to join you, if that's alright." Hailstorm nodded.

"Its fine. You can take over the lead, if you want." Cloudstar shook his head.

"No, you can. I don't mind. It's good for warriors to have lots of experiences." Hailstorm dipped his head and walked out of the camp. When they reached the old oak, Hailstorm was taken aback.

The monsters were gone, but half the trees were also gone, and the ground was churned up, raw dirt piled high in places. The place smelled of twolegs and the reek of monsters. There wasn't a single scent of prey. Hailstorm skirted around the clearing. He weaved through the trees, sniffing the air. Suddenly, he stopped. He yowled in surprise at what lay before him. Cloudstar bounded up beside him.

"What wrong, Hailstorm? ... Oh!" he gasped. Forestpelt and Mousefang stopped and stared at the sight before them.

Several large trees were gone, but where they stood were the strangest stumps Hailstorm had ever seen. When trees fell naturally, the stumps were jagged and dark, but these had perfectly smooth tops. The tops were a light brown, sap oozing out. Forestpelt stepped forward slowly and sniffed a strange, shiny twoleg thing. It had a bright red handle and a long, jagged claw at the end.

"It smells like a monster!" she growled. Cloudstar sniffed the nearest stump. He hopped up onto it and sniffed the top.

"The twolegs are cutting down our trees with huge claws! Their monsters can pull them up, and they can cut them down!"

Suddenly, they heard twolegs coming. The cats streaked into the nearest trees. Hailstorm watched as one picked up the claw. The twoleg pushed something and the claw began to growl and shake. The twoleg walked over to a tree and shouted to the others. Then, to Hailstorm's horror, he began to slice the tree. In a matter of heartbeats the tree fell over with a deafening crash.

The cats watched as they cut down and hauled more and more trees away. Finally, they stopped and began to hack up the stumps. The cats were horrified.

Cloudstar growled. "We must tell the clan!"

**. . .**

It was hardly a moon later, and more than half of Skyclan's territory was plain gone. The twolegs were marking the trees with brightly colored, stinky stuff and tearing them up. The bigger ones they had to cut down. The old oak was gone, as well as the training clearing and Fawnstep's herb patches. Prey was scarce, if not completely gone.

Fawnstep had gone to the moonstone twice, but she hadn't said much anything helpful.

It was a mere week later that the monsters crouched around the camp. Cloudstar leapt up onto the Highbranch and looked down at his weak, scared, and hungry clan. He sighed.

"Let all cats of Skyclan join to hear my words!" Cloudstar yowled. The Skyclan cats padded into the clearing and gazed up at their leader desperately.

"Tonight it is the gathering. We have no choice but to go, every cat of Skyclan, and ask the other clans for help. We have no choice. If Starclan wills it, they will give us territory." The camp was filled with yowls of anger and despair, but Fawnstep stood up.

"We have no choice! Do you want our kits to die? Do YOU want to die? We must swallow our pride and have faith in Starclan!" the clan quieted down and murmurs of agreement swept through the clan.

Cloudstar nodded. "Fawnstep has prepared traveling herbs for the elders and kits. We leave at moonrise."

Hailstorm padded close to Lilyfur. She licked his ear comfortingly. They sat together until it was time to leave. Hailstorm and Lilyfur padded side by side. As they exited the camp, Hailstorm looked back at the empty dens.

_Goodbye, home. _

**. . .**

Hailstorm couldn't believe his ears. The other clans were refusing to help them! There had always been five clans! He looked up at the moon, still shining brightly. Lilyfur huddled close to him, watching intently. Mousefang was growling softly, Fawnstep was soothing the despairing elders and queens. Smallpaw, Oakpaw, and Featherpaw were huddled close to their mentors, Mousefang, Nightfur, and Fernpelt.

"Skyclan don't belong here! Lets drive them out now!" Hissed a silver tabby. The Skyclan cats hissed and unsheathed their claws.

"Stop! Warriors of Skyclan, we are not cowards, but this is a battle we cannot win. We have seen tonight what the warrior code is worth. From now on we will depend on no cat but ourselves," Cloudstar said as he lept down and padded through his clanmates.

"Cloudstar, our kits are too small to make a long journey. I'll stay here with them, if any clan will have us," Birdsong murmured as Cloudstar stepped in front of him. Cloudstar's eyes flashed with grief. Kestrelwing stepped forward.

"You will all be welcome in Thunderclan."

"Are you sure? After what your leader said to us today?"

"I believe my leader was wrong. But he won't condemn helpless kits to die. They will have a future in Thunder clan, and so will you, Birdflight." Birdflight dipped her head.

"Thank you." She turned to Cloudstar, sorrow in her amber eyes. "Then this is goodbye."

Cloudstar looked horrified. "Birdflight! No. How could I leave you?"

Her voice quivered. "You must. Our clan needs you, but our kits need me just now." Cloudstar bowed his head miserably.

"I will wait for you. I'll wait for you forever!" He whispered as her pressed into Birdflight. "Stay with Kestrelwing. They'll help you." He turned to the medicine cat. "Take care of them," Cloudstar growled. Kestrelwing nodded.

Cloudstar looked at his mate one last time, then led his clan away. Redstar called from the great rock.

"May Starclan go with you!"

Cloudstar's eyes flashed. "Starclan may go where they please. They betrayed us. From this day on, I will have nothing to do with our warrior ancestors." Hailstar gasped. Starclan would always be with them! He knew the rest of his clan agreed with him.

"Starclan let the twolegs destroy our home. They look down on us now, and let the moon go on shining while you drive us out. They said there would always be five clans in the forest, but they lied. Skyclan will never look to the stars again." He flicked his tail and Skyclan left Fourtrees forever.

**. . .**

Hailstorm plodded miserably alongside Lilyfur across the moor. He couldn't get his fur to lie flat. He noticed Forestpelt walking alone. The forest had been the last she had of her kin. He stopped to wait for her. She blinked thankfully as she fell in step beside them. Hailstorm noticed she was limping. She tried to hide her paw from his gaze, but he could see a long thorn embedded in her paw.

"Fawnstep! We have a thorn over here!" Lilyfur called. Fawnstep bounded over and quickly called for a cobweb. Mousefang brought one over. Forestpelt winced as the medicine cat pulled the thorn out, but then relaxed. She blinked and muttered "Thanks." as they continued on.

Finally they reached the edge of the moor. Hailstorm looked back across the moor to the stumps of what was once SkyClan's territory. His heart felt cold. But he pushed the anguish away and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to be strong for his clan. They had to move on, to go forward. Hailstorm turned and began to weave through his clanmates. He heard Birchfang wail as he approached the elders.

"There's no point in going on! We might as well give up now!" Hailstorm growled and plowed to stand in front of the frail cat.

"No! Never say that! This is our destiny! We must go on. Don't ever loose faith in Starclan!" he growled loudly. Birchfang huddled down on his paws and Hailstorm sighed. He leaned in to whisper in Birchfang's ear. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'd gladly give my life for any of my clanmates, no matter what." Birchfang nodded and grew peaceful, so Hailstorm moved on.

Hailstorm stopped in front of the four whimpering kits. "We miss Birdflight! Where are we? We want to go home!" Hailstorm crouched down.

"Shhh. Birdflight and her kist couldn't make the journey, so they had to stay with Thunderclan. And we have no home back there. Starclan is guiding us somewhere better."

"But Cloudstar said Starclan left us!"

Hailstorm shook his head. "No. Even leaders make mistakes. Don't loose faith." He got to his paws and padded softly up to the rock where Cloudstar was sitting and looking at his paws.

"Cloudstar? May I ask you a question?" Cloudstar nodded. "Is it true that you've really given up on Starclan?"

"Yes. They have abandon us. Left us to die."

Hailstorm shook his head. "No, you are wrong. Starclan knows there was no hope for us. They want us to move on. We have a new destiny!"

Cloudstar sighed. "You are brave. But you do not have the connection a leader has with Starclan. It is different to me. If you do not like my ways, you are free to leave."

Hailstorm was taken aback. "No! I would never leave my clan! I will stand by you, no matter what!" he cried. Cloudstar's eyes met his. A burst of pride flickered in his eyes.

"You are so loyal, I always new you would make a great warrior. I'm sorry this has happened in your time. I'm proud to have you in my clan. Maybe we will make it. I don't know." Cloudstar closed his eyes and Hailstorm dipped his head as he backed away.

He padded up a small outcrop. Hailstorm gazed up at the stars. He sent a silent prayer to Starclan. _Please help us find a new home! _He opened his eyes and gasped. A shining grey cat was padding toward him. She smiled and her sent washed over him.

"Mothleap!" He gasped. The she-cat smiled.

"My son, how much you've been through!" Mothleap purred. "Now, I don't have much time. But I came here to tell you this: I promise, some day, SkyClan will rise again. I can't tell you if it will be soon, and if you will be there, because I don't know. But SkyClan will survive!" Hailstorm watched as she faded away. He tried to stop her, but all that was left was her scent.

Forestpelt broke into Hailstorm's thoughts. "Hey, you have been sitting here forever. Come on, Lilyfur made a nest." He followed the pretty she cat to a bush where Lilyfur had made several small nests. Hailstorm curled up and closed his eyes. He fell into a restless sleep riddled with nightmares of the monsters crushing his Mother, his sister, his clanmates, Forestpelt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hailstorm looked down at the gorge beside them. There was a steep cliff that led straight down to fast moving waters and sharp, pointy rocks. They had been traveling for several days, but all that was happening was the effect of the long trek on the cats. They were tired and hungry, scared and losing hope. Hailstorm winced as he trod over a sharp rock. His paw pads were raw and sore. He glanced at his weakened clanmates and new he had to stay strong for them. He tried to walk more strongly, to keep his head high. Lilyfur did the same. They padded through the despairing Skyclan cats murmuring words of encouragement. Forestpelt, Buzzardtail, Fawnstep, and Nightfur joined them. Mousefang and Eagleclaw helped carry the kits so the queens could help the elders. Willowscar, the oldest of the elders, was trailing farther and farther behind. Hailstorm padded back to her and began to help the old she-cat. She leaned heavily on him and he grasped her scruff gently in his teeth and helped her move faster.

It was difficult to keep his head up, but he managed to keep walking strongly. But, eventually, he realized they had to stop for a break. Willowscar kept having to stop and lick her bleeding paw. Hailstorm told her to manage on her own for a moment before bounding up to Cloudstar.

"Cloudstar, we have to stop and rest. Willowscar desperately needs a break, and now would be a good chance to look for herbs and prey. It's awfully lush here." Cloudstar stopped and looked back at his struggling clan. He sighed.

"You are right. We'll hunt and rest here. I can smell the prey. Maybe we will have something to eat after all." He said as he raised his tail to stop the clan. They spread out and flopped down on the soft grass that had replaced the hard ground. After they had rested, several warriors went out to hunt. Hailstorm went with Fawnstep to look for herbs.

Fawnstep was bounding along, following a harsh tangy scent. Hailstorm followed behind her and peered around her when she stopped. Infront of her was a large leafy plant. Her eyes sparkled.

"Dock! Just what we need!"

"What is dock used for?" Hailstorm asked, wondering how it could be so useful.

"Dock leaves can be rubbed on raw or injured paws to heal them," she meowed. Hailstorm slowly realized what she had ment. Of course, this was perfect! It would heal their sore paws and make it easier to travel faster. He quickly began picking leaves with Fawnstep. When they had collected as much as they could hold, they went back. The Skyclan cats eagerly pressed their paws to the leaves. Sighs of relief filled the air. There was enough for everyone, so even the strongest warriors got plenty. Hailstorm happily lay with his paws pressing into the leaf. After awhile, Fawnstep went back out to collect more. Hailstorm decided to go hunting.

He slowly padded away, listening for the chattering of a squirrel or a bird. He caught the scent of a mouse and dropped into a crouch. He slid forward until he could see the small creature. It was fat and happily munching away at a nut. Hailstorm easily brought it down.

He hunted until sunhigh when he returned with two birds and the mouse. When he got back, he was pleased to see Fawnstep had found, on top of the dock, thyme, chervil, and a traveling herb Hailstorm recognized. Again, there was enough for everyone. Fawnstep decided to save the traveling herbs for when they left, and only gave some of the thyme to the particularly stressed and distraught cats. Mousefang gladly accepted the chervil for her bellyache. Hailstorm dropped his catch into the small pile that had formed. He was disappointed to see that it still wasn't enough for every cat to eat a good amount. _Well, it's only the beginning. Maybe this place will end up our new home._ He was about to head out again when Fawnstep stopped him.

"Rest before you hunt again. I am ordering every cat to take a nice nap. Do it without questioning me, or you are not going hunting again today!" she meowed. Hailstorm sighed and knew there was no use in arguing. He curled up next to Forestpelt and was asleep in moments.

. . .

Hailstorm awoke with a start. Fawnstep padded over.

"Okay, now you may go hunting." Hailstorm shook his head to clear the sleep away. He padded out of the makeshift camp and began to stalk a blackbird. Suddenly, their was a piercing screech. Hailstorm turned and raced back to the camp without hesitating. He would never mistake that voice. Ever.

He burst into the camp and gasped. Cloudstar and Buzzardtail were standing on a large rock trying to reach down to the cat slipping into the gorge. The other cats of Skyclan were wailing and trying to help. Hailstorm bounded forward and yowled as his fears were confirmed.

The cat dangling over the edge of the gorge was Lilyfur.

Lilyfur scrabbled with her hind paws, struggling to get back up. Buzzardpelt managed to get a grip on her pelt with his claws and Cloudstar began to pull them back. Hailstorm leaned forward and grabbed her by the scruff. He slipped forward and felt someone grab his tail. He backed onto the ledge. Lilyfur clawed her way up slowly. Cloudstar began to pad backwards down the rock, still clamped onto Buzzardtail. Lilyfur was having trouble finding a good grip on the rock. Hailstorm dug his claws in and pulled back. He realized it was Forestpelt who pulling on his tail. Gratitude surged through him as they pulled Lilyfur to safety.

Lilyfur crouched on the rock breathing hard. Hailstorm began to help her off. Suddenly his paws slipped on the loose gravel. He yowled as he began to slip over the edge. He felt teeth grab his scruff and pull him back. Lilyfur was slipping but Cloudstar grapped her. She was struggling off the rock when, suddenly, the rock slipped.

She screeched again. The rock was rumbling as it slipped down the side. Hailstorm rushed forward. Lilyfur grabbed the edge at the last second, but was still slipping.

"Lilyfur! _Lilyfur!"_ Hailstorm yowled, trying to reach her. But there was no way to reach her. As he streatched down she met his gaze. Her claws slipped.

"Hailstorm, leave me," She meowed softly.

"No!" he cried. Lilyfur struggled to get up, but she slipped again. She was hanging by one claw. She met his gaze as she slipped over the edge.

. . .

Lilyfur didn't realize she was so close to the edge. She leapt up onto a large rock and tried to catch the mouse she had been chasing. Suddenly she slipped. He clanmates tried to save her. Cloudstar and Buzzardpelt grasped her. Hailstorm came to her rescue. But then, at the last moment, the rock fell. She felt the ground slide out from underneath her. She scrabbled with her hind paws, trying to get up on the small ledge she was clinging to. Loose earth sprayed from under her. She looked up at her brother. She could see Forestpelt clinging to him. She knew she would never get back up. But Hailstorm would be fine. He had Forestpelt, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Hailstorm, leave me." She called to him.

"No!" he cried. Lilyfur's heart lurched as she slipped again. She looked up at him. _I love you, Hailstorm, my brother!_ She thought as her last hold slipped.

She was falling fast towards the sharp rocks below. A yowl escaped her. She screeched as she fell, screwing her eyes shut. She looked up at her yowling clanmates just before the darkness closed over her.

Lilyfur opened her eyes and stood up. Mothleap stood beside her.

"My dear daughter, get up. It is your time now."

"But... but I want to stay with my clan!" She cried. Mothleap brushed Lilyfur's flank with her tail

"I know, little one. But it is your time," she murmured. Lilyfur sighed.

She got to her paws and looked down at her body, lying by the river. The water turned red with her blood. She saw the rock she had it; it was splattered with her blood. She looked up at her brother. He was wailing over the edge. He would join her, one day, but she knew he had to go on. He could save the clan; she knew it. Besides, he had Forestpelt. The she cat was standing beside him, holding on to him. Satisfied, Lilyfur turned and followed her mother away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

There was no way that they were going to stay at this place now. If you were within three tail lengths of the gorge's edge, you would be in trouble with Cloudstar. The cats huddled at the far edge of the clearing. Some of the warriors went out to hunt. Hailstorm huddled next to Forestpelt, not touching the mouse that lay before him. After watching his sister fall, hit the rocks that were now stained with blood, and die, left him in no mood to eat. He had watched her slip away, and been able to do nothing. Her body lay at the edge of the river, staining the water. Would she even reach starclan?

Forestpelt licked his ear. "It's okay. She's with starclan now."

"How do you know she even reached them?" he asked dully.

"Of course she reached them. She died hunting for her clan in need. Very dignified."

"That's not what I mean."

Forestpelt sighed. "I know. But I bet you anything they were there to meet her." Hailstorm sighed slowly. "Eat," Forestpelt meowed. Hailstorm reluctantly bit in to the mouse. With each bite, he gained just a little more strength.

The next morning Fawnstep passed out the last of the herbs and they shared the last of the small pile of prey. There still wasn't enough. Everyone was weak and tired.

Hailstorm padded glumly beside Forestpelt. He couldn't shake off the feeling that Lilyfur's death had been his fault. If only he had been faster…

The cats padded late into the night. The moon rose high into the sky. Forestpelt was still padding next to Hailstorm. Willowscar, fallownose, and Birchfang walked steadily next to Mousefang and Fernpelt. The kits were carried by the three queens, Eagleclaw, and Nightfur.

Hailstorm stumbled on silently with is tail drooping and his tail dragging on the ground. His heart was heavy. He had no strength to be strong for the sake of his clan at the moment. He felt a nagging, and urge to walk on strongly, to help his clan. But he was too miserable to do so.

Forestpelt kept in pace with him. She didn't speak; she just let him lean against her. She was the only thing that kept him from stopping and lying down to dream, to forget his troubles. Forestpelt was the only cat who really understood what he was going through. She had lost her kin due to sickness and injury. She had watched her mother, father, and younger brother all die.

When they finally stopped to sleep, Hailstorm curled up next to Forestpelt. He felt a deep loneliness inside of him. He missed the way his sister had curled up next to him. Even Forestpelt couldn't replace it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Sorry for shortness of the previous chapter. I'm hoping that someone will review with ideas for the story!**

Hailstorm was beginning to grow stronger. His clanmates walked respectfully around him, sensing his anguish. They would shoot him sympathetic glances and made sure he ate. Hailstorm appreciated their kind gestures. All the same, he was hoping to be able to move on soon. He would always mourn for Lilyfur, but he had to help his clan. He desperately wished to be strong again, but he still could hardly talk without his voice cracking and trailing off.

Forestpelt was helping him. She had done her best to take place of his sister's missing presence, by walking with him and sleeping next to him similarly to how his sister had. They hunted together, ate together, and shared tounges. Hailstorm was pulling through slowly. He knew his sister was watching down at him, willing him on.

A week later, Hailstorm was walking strongly at the head of the group with Forestpelt. He still didn't say much; he just encouraged the cats occasionally or murmured a word to a fellow clanmate. He padded behind Cloudstar, a mewling kit in his jaws.

"I want to walk sleep!" Barkkit cried.

"Shh. It's still light. We'll stop when we have to." Hailstorm murmured. Barkkit quieted down and began to wimper softly.

Hailstorm looked around him. They were nearing a twoleg place. The stench filled the air and he could see twoleg dens on the horizon. When it grew dark, Cloudstar stopped the group.

"We will rest for tonight and tomorrow. Tommorrow night we will travel into this twolegplace."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The twolegplace was strange and confusing. The cats stood on the edge of it all, preparing to cross the thunderpath that blocked their way. Hailstorm sniffed the air nervously. He could hear twolegs shouting and making loud, deep noises that sounded cheerful. He couldn't see much, as high fences blocked his view. He placed a paw on the thunderpath. It was hot and sticky. It smelled horrible, like monsters and death. He glanced at the rabbit that lay, squished, on the side of the path. It's eyes were open and glassy. Hailstorm shivered. That could happen to one of his clanmates!

"Is everyone ready?" Cloudstar called. The cats nodded and murmured as they prepared to cross the path. Hailstorm fell in step beside Cloudstar. He grabbed a stray kit in his jaws and prepared to help Willowfang across. Cloudstar listened, before sending the first group. Hailstorm shoved the trembling elder onto the path and forced her to walk. Willowfang stumbled quickly across, and thankfully made it to the other side. They waited until the last of the cats had crossed before entering the row of shrubs.

"Hailstorm, can you go up on that fence and look around?" Cloudstar asked. He nodded and leapt up.

Below him was a small twoleg garden with large white flowers. All around, in every direction, were more twoleg dens and gardens. Small grey paths lined the houses, and that smaller thunderpaths that branched off and led up to the dens. Hailstorm padded around on the fence, but he could not see where it all ended. Twolegs walked up and down on the grey paths, and milled around in the dens and gardens. Satisfied, he hopped down.

"Twoleg dens as far as I can see. We should stay off the thunderpaths and little grey twoleg paths. We would be best weaving through the alleyways and rooftops amongst the dens, as the paths are covered with twolegs." Cloudstar nodded.

"Thank you, Hailstorm. I would like to look around, so please wait here. I will be back by moonhigh."

"Are you sure you can find your way back?"

"Yes. Go to Buzzardtail if you have any problems." With that, his leader was off. Hailstorm padded through his clanmates, telling that what he had seen. They listened attentively, and some asked questions. A few went to the fence to see for themselves. Eventually, they were satsisfied and they sat down to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Cloutstar padded along the fences. He caught whiff of a cat scent here and there, and once he even smelled dog. He eventually came across a large stretch of green with strange structures that twoleg kits were swarming on. The adults sat of strange platforms, watching the kits and talking. Cloudstar slipped along, grimly realizing getting the whole clan through would be very difficult.

Unfortunately, they had no choice. Monsters rolled lazily down the thunderpaths, but in the distance Cloudstar could hear them moving much faster. _We'll have to travel by night if we want to keep safe and unseen. _Cloudstar mused as he headed back to his waiting clan. _Starclan, you have abandoned us, so why do I call to you now? If you let us safely through this place, perhaps I shall once again look to you for help. _Cloudtstar reached the clearing where his clan lay, and his heart skipped a beat. They were gone. _Where are they? _He panicked at the thought of loosing them before he regained his senses. He leapt down, observing that the clearing was open and unsafe, much too small for the clan to fit comfortably. He sniffed around for a minuet before finding the scent trail. Padding along it, he soon caught up to his clan.

"Buzzardtail, where are we going?" Cloudstar asked. _He is my loyal deputy. I trust him to lead my clan safely. _

"While Willowfang went up on the fence, she spotted a spot not far from here that is bigger, much more sheltered, hidden, and safer. It is very mossy and grassy, so it should be comfortable."

Cloudstar lay his ears back. "Why was Willowfang on the fence? She is tired and weak at the moment. She should be more careful!"

Buzzardtail nodded. "I tried to convince her, but she did not relent. Besides, she feels fine. Jumping gave her a good thrill," he said. Cloudstar sighed. _It doesn't matter now._

When they entered the clearing, Cloudstar was amazed. The clan padded around, purring as the cool moss soothed their sore pads. Large trees covered the area, giving shelter. The smell of the thunderpath was faint, as was the scent of twolegs. Cloudstar could smell birds and squirrels. The cats fit comfortably in the large space, and Fawnstep hurried off into the undergrowth, muttering something about herbs.

_Great Starclan! This place is….almost like home! _

Hailstorm's POV

Hailstorm stood next to Forestpelt, gazing at the temporary camp. It was amazing, teeming with prey, and, according to Fawnstep, herbs. Mousefang had taken a patrol to survey the area, and it was quite large. Unfortunately, it too small to host the clan, and was very close to the twolegplace. Still, it was quite nice. Already, Hailstorm was reluctant to leave it. As he padded around, he noticed Cloudstar sitting on a rock, gazing at the stars. His eyes were not filled with hatred- more of respect. _Has Cloudstar forgiven Starclan? _Cloudstar looked torn. _I guess not…at least not fully. _

Hailstorm followed Forestpelt to a covered corner of the clearing. The moss was naturally thick and spongy. It felt like walking on clouds. Hailstorm gladly curled up on the dry moss under the tall grass. For the first time since Lillyfur's death, he felt completely alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As much as the cats wished to stay in the place they had found, they couldn't. It was too dangerous, and Starclan still had not sent a message. So the Skyclan cats, rested if not revived, set out that night. They went quickly, careful to stay to the tops of fences. They went in pairs, keeping ten taillengths apart at all times so they wouldn't raise suspicion. It was hard with kits and elders, but the determined warriors kept them up to pace. Hailstorm found himself wishing that he was by Forestpelt's side, but she was far ahead of him with Birchfang. Willowscar had insisted on traveling with Hailstorm. The elder had always liked him, as she had been his father's sister. Runningscar had died from greencough when he and Lillyfur had been kits, and they had only seen him once in Starclan, at the Moonstone. They had set out together, intent on seeing him.

Eventually they caught up to the rest of the Clan where they sat in wait for the rest of their clanmates. Hailstorm relaxed as he sat next to Forestpelt. She purred as Birchfang and Willowscar watched for their fellow elder.

It was too soon that they had to set off again, but it was now essential they stay together. The kits were mewling quietly, tired of the unfamiliar area.

Hailstorm padded beside Forestpelt, nervously walking past the dark dens in the streets. Tall posts with glowing balls cast pools of orange light on the ground. The cats tried to avoid them. Once Hailstorm saw a cat outlined in one, watching his clan pass by. Then the bark of a dog scared it away.

Every so often a monster would break the silence of the night, its glowing eyes coming into view. Very few lights were shining in the twoleg dens. Every now and then a twoleg would pass through one of the gaps, some even looked out. But none saw the passing cats.

A long while later the sky over the edge of the den roofs was beginning to turn pinkish, and the first bird broke into song. Nightfur stood on a rooftop and looked around.

"There's an old abandon area over this way. It's got some cover," he said as he led them off.

The area was sheltered and quiet, with the sent on small rodents in the air. It was free of twolegs and the grass was soft. The cats settled down after a long night, but Hailstorm couldn't sleep. He wanted to be with the hunting patrol, but Cloudstar said no. So he curled up with Forestpelt and watched the sun slowly rise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hailstorm looked up at the towering thunderpath. It was raised high on strange, tree-like rock supports. Monsters thundered past above them, faster that usual. The air smelled of their breath and the sticky thunderpath. Underneath it was another road, but there were less monsters. Cloudstar, Mousefang, and Owlpaw were scouting for a way around it. They still hadn't returned.

Forestpelt was sitting calmly, but hailstorm could smell her fear. They had been consoling fretting elders, kits, and queens upon seeing that they might have to cross the path. It was growing quieter as the night wore on, but the cats were far from happy.

The Skyclan cats had padded through the seemingly endless twolegplace for most of the night. Day was still a ways off, and the roads were steadily calming. At least, the one under the raised one was. _Don't twolegs get tired, riding in their monsters all night?_

"They're back! They're back!" called Poppytail, and Hailstorm relaxed.

"Did you find a way around?" Nightfur asked.

Cloudstar shook his head. "No, but there is a bend farther off that is quieter and easier to cross. We will go there."

Hailstorm could feel the cats' uncertainty, but he was confident in his clan, and in Starclan. "Come on, we'll make it. But we have to cross now, before it grows too light!" Hailstorm said, noticing the sky. A pale streak of color could just be seen. They were running out of time.

The three cats who had seen the bend led them to it. Cloudstar had been correct; it was a bit of a walk. The ground was easy to cover quickly, but there was little shelter and no trees. That was the part everyone missed most- Skyclan's trees.

There were no monsters on the path when they reached it, so Cloudstar arranged the cats into groups. Elders would go first, then kits and queens. Both would go with the help of warriors. Hailstorm was accompanying Willowscar across, and he was happy to do so.

Hailstorm pricked his ears and listened, but could not hear, see, or feel a monster coming. So when Cloudtsra gave the signal he padded quickly onto the path. Willowscar was slow, and with her leaning against Hailstorm it was tiring. But he grabbed her scruff and helped to pull her along. Just as they reached the other side, the ground rumbled and the bright eyes of a monster fell on the cats. Willowscar darted into a bush and Hailstorm backed away beside Eagleclaw. The tortoiseshell tom's pelt was fluffed to twice its size.

The monster roared past, blowing foul smelling wind into Hailstorm's face.

Next were the kits and queens. They reached the other side safely, and then came the apprentices. Now only the rest of the warriors had to cross. They were almost to the edge when suddenly, Redwhisker cried out in alarm.

"Shadowkit! Shadowkit, where are you?" she called, looking wildly around.

"Mother! Mother, help me! I'm scared!" mewled the tiny kit, calling from the middle of the thunderpath.

"Shadowkit! I'm coming-" the frantic queen was cut off but the sound of a monster. Shadowkit screeched and Redwhisker started to run. But she was too far away. Forestpelt leapt out onto the path, running towards the grey kit.

"Forestpelt!" Hailstorm called, half of him wishing she would come back, half of him wanting her to go on and save the poor kit. Forestpelt crouched over Shadowkit, and the monster was upon them.

"Shadowkit!" Redwhisker screeched, and Hailstorm froze. Cold dread filled him, and he could see it in his clanmates' eyes.

The monster passed in a whoosh of wind, the noise and stench fading away. And there, in the middle of the path, was Forestpelt crouching over Shadowkit. For a moment, all was still. And then she stood up, the kit in her jaws.

Rewhisker and Hailstorm both rushed out onto the path. Redwhisker grabbed her kit and gave Forestpelt a look so thankful that it could warm the heart of the coldest badger around.

Hailstorm helped the trembling Forestpelt to the edge of the path. If took a minute, but both she and Shadowkit calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Cloudstar asked. His voice was burning with pride. "That was very brave, Forestpelt. We are all thankful for what you have done," he meowed. The clan padded around her and Shadowkit, helping them to get up so the cats could continue.

All Hailstorm could think about was how glad he was that she was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Oh, please Starclan, if you are still with us, please please _please _let us reach our new home soon!" Wingsnow wailed as she crouched over Leapkit. The small kit had died in the night. "My kit, my sweet, sweet kit!" Leapkit's sister, Dapplekit, sat sullenly next to her mother. The tiny tortoiseshell's eyes were gaunt and dim. Hailstorm knew the loss of the kit was going to be a hard blow to the clan.

Eagleclaw sat close to his mate, mourning with her. The entire clan was clustered around them, heads bowed.

"If the others hadn't forced us out, none of this would've happened! I hope they know their kit-killers!" Poppytail hissed, drawing her kits closer.

Hailstorm sat next to Forestpelt, fur brushing. Leapkit was hardly four moons old. When they left he had been two. It was amazing he had survived this long. It was amazing that any of them had lived this long. The clan was smaller now. They had lost Lilyfur, Birchfang, Oakpaw, Fallownose, Nightfur, Mousefang, and now Leapkit. More were on the path to death. Three of the kits, Willowscar, and Fernpelt were sick. They were all hungry, they were all weak.

"Unless we reach our new home soon, we'll die," Forestpelt whispered, voicing Hailstorm's thoughts. He nodded.

"I hope there's no more thunderpaths to cross. That will be one danger we can cross of the list," he said grimly.

"Hailstorm, Forestpelt, come here," Fawnstep called softly. The two cats stood and made their way to the medicine cat, who sat a ways from the others.

"I know that many of us are loosing faith, but I know were almost there! They sent me a sign! Starclan showed me a place at the end of the river that we've been following for so long!" she meowed excitedly.

"That's great! How much farther do we have?" Forestpelt asked eagerly.

"Not far. I told Cloudstar, but…" She looked over at their leader. He sat with his back to the clan, hunched over, glaring at his paws. Hailstorm got up and padded over to him.

"Cloudstar? Is something wrong?"

"No!" the grey-and-white tom snapped. He met Hailstorm's shocked gaze, and sighed." I do apologize, Hailstorm. This journey has worn my temper thin. I wish I could believe that Starclan has told Fawnstep where we are heading, but I just can't bring myself to hope anymore."

"Don't give up, Cloudstar! You need to trust your medicine cat!" Hailstorm insisted.

After a long moment, Cloudstar said, "Perhaps you are right. You are a brave, good-hearted warrior, Hailstorm. You would've made a good leader someday."

Hailstorm curled his lip. "I still might. There's still a chance we'll make it!"

Cloudstar held his fierce gaze, then turned to the sky. "You are true to the warrior code, Hailstorm. I'll give you that. Now leave me, go join your clanmates and mourn."


End file.
